The Loud House Fanmade Episodes: Cute n' Furry
Cute n' Furry is the eighty-ninth episode of The Loud House. It aired on April 5th, 2017. This episode is similar to Study Muffin. Plot: Lola gets a cat that Lincoln, Cliff, and his sisters instantly get crushes on, rejecting Lola and the pets and making it impossible for them to care for. Transcript: (At the Loud family house) Lola: I don't get it, Lana. Usually I'm good with beauty pageants but lately they pick the best ones and not me. Lana: Wow, and they pick one that's cute, too. Cold. Lola: If I don't be ready soon, I wouldn't be good at beauty pageants! Lana: No, Lola. If I go with you, I would be picked best, and you could be in the wrong crowd! (Cut to Lana's imagination where she eats a sandwich, and Lola is sent to prison) Lola: Don't worry. I have a plan. (Cut to Lincoln and Lola in Lincoln's room) Lincoln: Sorry, Lola. But I have my day with my friend Clyde, and school starts tommorow! Lola: But Lincoln, you're my only hope without my sisters. Lincoln: I am. But I'll get you a furry companion to help you. Lola: Thanks, Lincoln! I knew you would understand me! (Later) (Lola and Rita are at the door, Lincoln opens the door) (Lola is holding a beautiful white cat) Rita: Would you look at that! You got someone who is your furry companion! Lola: I'm gonna call you Snowball, because your fur is as white as snow. Lincoln: I really appreciate your cat. (to Snowball) Who's a good kitty? (Lincoln pets Snowball, Snowball purrs) (Lori walks in) Lori: Hey mom, would you help me out with-- (gasps at Snowball's big blue eyes) Oh my gosh! It's so cute! Lana: (walks in) What's that purring noise? (looks at Snowball) Aww...it's so cute! Leni: Is that the lawnmower? (gasps at Snowball) A white cat! (Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa run in) All: Awww!!! Snowball: (grins) Lola: Are you guys okay? Lincoln: It's so cute! We can't resist your cute companion here! Lily: (walks in) Kitty cat! Lola: Umm...guys? Lincoln: Oh my gosh! She's cute! (Cliff walks in, notices Snowball, and starts nuzzling her) Cliff: (purring) Snowball: (happily walks away, Cliff follows her) (Geo runs in, Snowball hisses at him and walks away with Lola, Geo is frightened) (Walt flies in and perches on Snowball, Snowball yowls and gets ready to scratch him and continues walking away with Lola, Walt is scared) Lincoln: (to Geo and Walt) Geo, Walt, she's fancy and all, but she likes to be with us and doesn't like to get overexcited and dirty, okay? (Geo and Walt understand and nod their heads) Lincoln: Thanks guys. (Geo runs away and Walt flies away) And Cliff, it's so cute that you have a crush on Lola's cat. So proud of you. Cliff: (meows and walks away) (In the living room) Lola: Sorry about my family. They kinda get carried away sometimes. (Lincoln and his sisters run in to Lola and Snowball) All: I WANT IT!/SHE'S CUTE!/AWWW!!!/PLEASE PLAY WITH ME! Lola: Okay you guys! Enough! I wanna get ready for the pageant and I want me and my cat to be alone! (All her sisters and Lincoln argue over Snowball) (In Charles' doghouse) Lola: Okay, Snowball, it's a 100% chance that no one will bother us in here. (Charles walks to Snowball, barks) (Snowball looks away and bathes herself, Charles whines and looks sad) Lincoln: Guys! She's in Charles' doghouse! (Lincoln, his sisters and Cliff run in the doghouse and get stuck in the tight spot) (This commotion makes the doghouse collapse) Lola: ALRIGHT! FAMILY MEETING! (to Snowball) Back in a jiff. (In the living room) Lola: You guys are unbelievable! The first time my cat comes home and you all go crazy for her. Lincoln: That is kinda true. Everyone, I've got sweaters with Snowball on them! Loud Sisters: Ooh! Lola: This has got to end! I gotta get ready for my next pageant or else I'll fail! From now on, my cat is off-limits! (The Loud Sisters complain about Lola's explanation) Lincoln: Now, Girls, you heard Lola. Lola: Sorry Lincoln, that means you and the pets. Lincoln: (disappointed) Oh! (Charles and Geo walk away disappointed except for Walt and Cliff. Lola tries to apologize to Cliff, but he hisses at Lola and walks away, and Walt poops on her, too) (In Lola's room) Lola: Sorry that took so long to take care of. (Snowball brings her some perfume, ribbons and glitter) Lola: Thanks Snowball! (Lola gets ready for the pageant) Lincoln: (walks in) Sorry we went so hard on Snowball. Do you think you can forgive us? Lola: Thanks Lincoln! (The next day) Lincoln: How'd it go? Lola: It went great, and I was picked this time because I was so cute! Luna: We picked out a perfect place for Snowball! Lola: She's adopted to the new addition of the Loud Family. (The girls and the pets hug each other and cheer) (Snowball is happily sitting on the couch smiling and winks to the viewer) END